


hp偏执王的双子随从

by AkiraMinato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMinato/pseuds/AkiraMinato
Summary: 在一次的时空意外偏执王收养了在赫尔沙雷姆兹•罗特灭绝的英国古老术士，甚至一分为二被改造成可以让世界毁灭的双子。这次他们来到没有HL的时代，英国术士，不，是英国巫师没有灭绝的时代，他们会怎样将英国巫师界陷入一片混乱呢？
Kudos: 1





	1. 锲子

1985年女贞路公园

“怪胎！！”

“怪物！！给我们去打！”

一個金发胖墩帶領一群小孩欺负一个带着用胶卷粘着眼镜，凌乱头发的小孩。突然地面上泛起魔法阵的光芒，出现一只可怕的机械生物。

“怪物啊！！”小孩们立刻逃跑，凌乱头发的小孩也跟着跑结果给金发胖墩推向机械生物面前。

“你这个怪胎让怪物吃掉吧！！”

金发胖墩冷哼的逃走，凌乱头发的小孩摔到在地上，他闭上眼睛等待被怪物吃掉，或者吃掉后可能会见他的父母。

“啊~~~啊！！！本来去赫尔沙雷姆兹·罗特见一见爱人，结果被爱人血槌之槌击穿过赫尔沙雷姆兹·罗特导致时间扭曲，看一看原来是过去啊~~~~位置在英国。”一个身穿哥德式裝扮带着看不见眼睛的面具少女捣弄着机械。

“请问~~~你是来把我喂给那只怪物吗？”凌乱头发的小孩见比自己年纪大的少女。

“小子别给我分清楚，菲姆特制作的魔兽才是，我那个是机械，是我最执著自豪的机械。”那面具少女自豪的哼了哼，她注意到凌乱头发的小孩有点不寻常。

“人类小鬼，为什么你有身上一层腐烂，很恶心东西，就像切一片丢进你身上腐烂的苹果。”

“我要回去了，若还不回去会被佩妮姨妈责骂的。”凌乱头发的小孩叹气，他姨妈的家人已经形容是怪胎了，没想到这位漂亮的姐姐说他像腐烂的东西。

“虽然一丁点是腐烂，只要剔走它就行了。可是你居然是……啊咧？人呢？怎么可能不见了。”

结果那凌乱头发的男孩他的金发胖墩表哥说没有被怪物吃掉，肯定是奇怪的力量之类的说话，让他的姨妈和姨丈困在碗橱里。只不过遇见了女孩，结果就说让他表哥遇见不正常的幻觉之类。

“啊啊~~~~没想到一个英国稀有的术士困在碗橱里。”那男孩更加没想到困在碗橱里，那女孩在他面前出现。

“哇啊！！！”

“吵死了，再吵不给你饭吃！！”他姨妈在外面大喊，让他住嘴。

“你怎么会来到这里的，若被佩妮姨妈看见，我就惨了。”那男孩非常惊吓。

“当然是空间魔法啊~~~你是术士，你也会啊！对了，你是最稀有的英国古老术士，在赫尔沙雷姆兹·罗特出现时英国术士早就灭绝了，毕竟那里的魔法文献最古老，血界十三长老们知道古老的纯血巫师的血据有魔力。”阿莉基娅百无聊赖的俯在他的床上托着下巴。

“我是最稀有的英国古老术士？”那男孩感觉开玩笑，他只不过被人说是怪胎，父母一无事处的人。

“不是开玩笑哦~~~我是十三超常王之一偏执王。我和堕落王，还有绝望王，对于魔法很清楚哦~~~不过这里是没有HL出现的时代，英国古老术士还存在，他们称呼是巫师，是超无聊没新意的巫师。”阿莉基娅的面具里睁开一只眼睛，“成为我的随从吧~~~你是我第一个遇上的古老英国术士。”

“你的眼睛，你不是人类？”那男孩没想到那位姐姐的眼睛完全不像人类，还会读心术。

“我不是人类哦~~~我是上位界十三超常王，所以你想成为我的随从吗？既然是我随从当然要教你学魔法，成为我的助手和执事。”阿莉基娅向他伸出友好之手。“起码不会在这里被无聊的人类做出无聊幼稚的事情。”

“我……”那男孩心里很激动，成为她的随从就不会被人当成怪胎吗？可以脱离这个家吗？

于是那男孩决定握住少女的手，少女拉近她的怀里。然后拿出注射器，将麻醉药注射那男孩子身上，那男孩感到痛楚昏倒了。然后少女扛起那男孩拿起魔道具施起空间魔法，让他们消失在碗橱的房间。当那男孩的姨妈打开碗橱叫他去做饭，发现那里没有半个人影。

“阿莉基娅，这次选择一个幼年正太做男朋友吗？他的灵魂里装着一片腐烂的碎片。”一个带着面具的金发男子做实验的时候见她扛起五六岁的男孩。

“他不是男朋友，我对多古和戴尔多洛是专一的。他是我的随从，你也有奥特和伊芙，我怎么不能有一个？”称为阿莉基娅的少女高傲的炫耀。“我是从没有HL时代捡回来的，而且是一个英国古老术士。”

“英国古老术士？绝望王的容器算是英国古老术士的后裔。”

“原来英国古老术士的后裔，所以他可以和容器融合，虽然被主体夺走，但是他还存在。看来我捡到宝了。”阿莉基娅高兴得把他放在手术台上。

“若剔除那片腐烂的苹果块会出现某些缺陷，啊~~~对了！那个可以填补缺陷，用了那个，人类术士容器和灵魂没法承受，就把他一分为二将力量平分吧！虽然不会再成为人类，但作为我的随从怎么可能是软弱人类呢？！”


	2. 第一章

1990年

在女贞路的公园里泛起光芒，出现两个样子一模一样的天生黑色卷发碧眼孩子，一个戴着眼镜身穿白色衬衫领子绑黑色蝴蝶结领带，另一个没有戴眼镜身穿黑色衬衫绑白色蝴蝶结领带。

“我们好像碰到阿莉基娅大人的穿越时间的魔导具。”白色衬衫的男孩露出无奈的表情。

“阿莉基娅大人的东西总是随处放，尤其菲姆特大人也总是将制作好的魔兽到处乱放。”黑色衬衫的男孩抱起手抱怨。

“唉~~~”他们觉得侍奉偏执王和堕落王，好像照顾小孩子一样。虽然自己的身体是孩子样子，但他们可以体会到堕落王随从——伊芙和奥特的心情。

“托斯我们怎么办呢？”

“等待阿莉基娅大人过来，毕竟是她制作改做我们出来，以偏执王性格来说不会抛下我们，只不过在HL造成大混乱。”称为托斯的黑色衬衫男孩扶额叹气。

“HL大混乱？只要他们很休闲的时候就把HL崩坏来打发时间。”白色衬衫的男孩耸耸肩以他们十三位 ~~闲人~~ 超常王，遇到空闲的时间就毁灭世界。

“我们暂时要找个住处等待吧。”

“说得没错阿撒，而且我们带了这个。”托斯自豪的拿起奇怪钥匙。

“空间术式钥匙，说起来只要对这门开锁就形成我们的房间，还有菲姆特大人和阿莉基娅大人的研究所，我们用这个可以回去吗？”称为阿撒的白色衬男孩亮晶晶的盯着那条钥匙。

“我想未必，但可以试一试。”

“喂！怪胎看来你生活得很好。”

在公园里出现金发胖墩——达力.德斯礼带着一群小孩无所事事，看见身穿整洁服装的双子，他一副惊恐看见双子的面孔后，然后淡定下来。那个怪胎怎么会有多了一个出来，当年在家里失踪父母的表情简直中了彩票的样子，现在突然凭空出现在这里，还穿戴整齐的装束。

“阿撒，你认识这个人类小鬼吗？”托斯见这个肿胀的人类小鬼，好像得了水母感染症。

“不认识，大概在HL里是偏执王的随从，很多人悬红绑架活捉我们。”阿撒想了想十三超常王之一的随从，很多黑帮和邪教组织想得他们的能力。

“但这里是HL没有发生的时代。”托斯想了想，没HL的时代。十三超常王也不再这里，这个水母感染症的小鬼怎么会认识阿撒？

“喂！怪胎现在给我装傻吗？你知道吗？你不存在的时候，我爸爸妈妈特别高兴，为什么你在这里出现。”

达力一手提起阿撒的衣领，托斯被达力的同伴团团围住。

“啊！！”

达力.德斯礼的同伴惨叫一声全部口吐白沫，倒在地上。托斯蹲在其中一个达力的同伴用树枝蛰了蛰他脸，还以为像HL那样绑架，特意用电系术式。

“你到底是什么人？你这个怪胎怎么会认识这个……啊!!!”阿撒的脚下的影子出现可怕的触手怪物，让达力.德斯礼立刻放开他，吓得倒在地上。

“唉！！堕落王的魔兽还留在我那里。乖，我没事了。”阿撒安抚脚下的怪物。

“我们本身的同一人，而且不是人类，算了这里不存在HL比较麻烦。”

“的确呢！如果菲姆特大人来这里绝多说无聊古板无趣的地方。”

一阵双重的电话铃声，两个条件反射接听。

“喂！阿莉基娅大人！”

“阿撒，托斯，你们穿到没有HL的时空吗？唉呀~~~那个时间魔导具，是从英国那里捡回来的，所以我和菲姆特去绑架义眼小鬼，他的眼睛可以看得到你出现的座标哟~~~~” 阿莉基娅大人一副得意的表情，阿撒和托斯绝对知道那位大人让他们做白老鼠，但绑架莱布拉的强力支缓真的没问题吗？

“没问题的，只不过阿莉基娅大人没有执事侍奉真的可以吗？没有丰富的料理三餐，整洁的研究所，还有顺服菲姆特大人的魔兽……”

“菲姆特，我们就算毁灭HL都要活捉义眼小鬼出来。”

阿莉基娅一副执著的表情拿着绑人的绳子，菲姆特拿起几支注射器，除了莫佐瓜察餐厅之外，两个小鬼的料理特别好吃，听说他们学了一些莫佐瓜察餐厅的手艺。

阿撒，托斯觉得莱布拉那边除了应付血界眷属之外，还有面对两个问题天才儿童。

“对了，阿撒，托斯，我们去找你们可能里要花点时间，阿撒存放的魔兽留在那里吧，阿撒样子总是一副被人欺负的样子。”菲姆特总觉得他和义眼少年的性格很像，总是软软糯糯的。“所以再见~~~”

托斯打量阿撒，戴着眼镜的确是想被人欺负的样子，刚才也被水母感染症的小鬼欺负了。

“喂！你们去哪？”达力见他们走了，他们不是回他的家吗？

“这不是你管的事情。”阿撒，托斯露出一副生人物近的表情，在HL里除了义眼少年和十三超常王亲近之外，其他人对他们另有目的。

1991年霍格沃茨

在霍格沃茨里斯莱特林院长兼魔药教授——西弗勒斯.斯内普黑着脸冲向霍格沃茨校长室。

“邓不利多校长，若没有紧要的事情，你可怜我这个魔药教授的工作。”斯内普黑着脸每次制作魔药校长的福克斯就催他过去校长室。

“本来失踪了六年的哈利，找回来了。”

邓不利多校长看了这个入学名单，但没想到是在废弃的房屋？当时从凤凰会成员打探德斯礼一家的异常发现哈利消失了，从他们的摄神意念哈利是被困的碗橱消失了。

“呵~~难道那个波特学习他自大的父亲一样格兰芬多鲁莽的探险？”斯内普冷哼。

“别这么说，他是莉莉的孩子。”邓不利多调皮的眨眨眼。

突然猫头鹰飞进校长室，有封信件飘下来。邓不利多拿起，这封信件的文字很像纯血巫师写的花体文字。

致霍格沃茨

我们这地方没有哈利波特这个人，希望别在用追踪术式来寄信。

阿撒和托斯字

“没有哈利？真是像父亲一样恶作剧呢。”邓不利多慈祥的笑了笑，到底在六年那段时间这孩子经历了什么？追踪术式是指猫头鹰送信方式么？在巫师出生开始霍格沃茨就自动记上入学名单。

“西弗勒斯这次由你来……”邓不利多说出由西弗勒斯迎接哈利时，身后出现由羊皮纸和桌子形成的巨大人形准备攻击两位巫师。

他们发现是哈利封件闪过隐藏文字。

PS：强大的巫师哟~~~~~生活是不能那么无聊，有时需要锻炼一下。啊啦~~~你们好像是巫师不是剑士，那就加把劲哦~~~~


	3. 第二章

HL时代的英格兰

“这里就是祖父的庄园？”

Black从术士协会——LHOS的长老说英国庄园的主人病逝，但庄园的主人想将继承权给他的曾孙，而唯一的孙只有Black ——威廉.马克白。

当时他也觉得奇怪，他是姓马克白不是马尔福，虽然英文字母是M，但是拼字和发音是两回事。后来知道是他父亲隐姓埋名，去了美国定居和他母亲结婚。

Black拿起长老的纸条写着，用血液滴在锻铁大门就会开启，若血界眷属没有盗走的这里书籍文献，顺便拿来术师协会研究。

“真是相当顺便呢。”

Black看了这张纸无奈叹气，他用手指在锻铁大门刺了一下，血液流进大门。让他身体发起光芒。

“诶~~~到底怎么回事？”Black看见自己变得透明然后消失。

1991年马尔福庄园

卢修斯.马尔福正在家里工作的时候，感觉庄园结界有人入侵，而且有血缘关系的人，但是他的儿子在家，妻子在厨房制作点心。他走去庭院外地上躺着一个身穿不合符大小的麻瓜服，和他儿子差不多大的小孩。让他最吃惊的是那小孩除了戴了眼镜之外，外貌和他的儿子几分相似。

“这里是庄园内部吗？进入的空间术式方式也太突然了。”那男孩揉了揉沉甸甸的脑袋，身体还缩小了。

“空间术式？”卢修斯听了这奇怪的词语，这是魔法吗？但是这个小孩的魔力比他儿子强大。“请问你是什么人？居然闯进我的庄园？”

“有人居住？怎么回事？这里庄园的主人不是已经……” Black很惊讶，难道长老出错，等等英国的古老术士不是被血界眷属灭绝吗？居住这里的人说不定是血界眷属。

Black立刻远离这男子几尺远，拿起手机的照相功能。有影像不是血界眷属，他松口气，如果真是血界眷属的话，他可能没命了。奇怪了，手机是圈外？在HL里术士已经研发通讯术式，除非手机毁掉，就算在郊外也可以用GPS寻找得到。

卢修很奇怪这孩子的举动，本来警惕逃离他范围。后来拿出一个小小的长方形板子后就松一口气，难道这小孩真是和他有血缘关系？但是他只是爱他妻子一个，没有私生子。

“对不起，刚才做出无礼的方式。”Black见那男子拿起魔杖向他施魔法，让他吃惊。

“你是小龙的曾孙？！”卢修斯于是向他施血缘检测，没想到是他的玄孙。那孩子怎么会露出惊讶的表情，难道那孩子生活在麻瓜地方对魔法感到惊讶？

“呃……我是从术士协会得知我是其中一位英国古老术士——德拉科.马尔福的曾孙。”Black 从长老说出他的身世，等等他这么说有点奇怪，手机是圈外。

“术士协会？英国古老术士？”卢修斯对这个词汇是指巫师吗？术士协会是什么阵营？当时那个空间术系又是什么魔法？

“爸爸，发生什么事？”一个淡金发梳了大背头的男孩。样子和Black十分相似，但气质有点像他妹妹——White。“他样子和我很相似。”

“请问现在什么年份？”

“1991年。”

突然猫头鹰飞向Black身边给他一封信，信件有四只动物的徽章，写着霍格沃茨魔法学校。给马尔福庄园的庭院——威廉.马克白.马尔福收。

在小惠区里有间废弃的房屋，很多年已经没有人住了。有些地产商想将这房屋发展，但是去年发生可怕的事情，听说地产经纪人进去之后就整个人疯掉，说什么看见怪物之类的，有些人走去探险这间屋子后就发狂或者三天后死亡。

后来没有人敢买或者探险这间可怕的废弃的房屋，而且那里被人钉上警告的牌子，别再让无知的人探险了。但是今年暑假有只猫头鹰作死的走进这可怕的房屋。

“猫头鹰？”阿撒正在做药剂实验看了看窗边有只猫头鹰进来。

“这次第三十六次的人类进来吗？”托斯戴着眼罩钻研机械。

“这次是动物，但动物身上有封信。”阿撒从猫头鹰脚上的信拿了下来。用羊皮写的信？信封虽然是华丽，但是羊皮纸的信纸已经很稀有。

“巫师，是英国的古老术士吗？不是在HL出现两年后被灭绝了吗？”

他们知道纽约一夜间大崩落，美国的术士修复纽约结界后，成为HL。由于HL关系全世界就陷入一股混乱，直至现今无法摆脱。

普通人也开始知道了魔法，更知道超常的科学知识。后来世界各地的术士和普通人开始合作起来，那里的魔法和科学比现实的魔法和科学危险几百倍，而且有异界的人类，魔兽和生物。

英国古老的术士不合作，认为普通人没有魔法是弱小。异界的人类，魔兽和生物也只不过是没有智商的低等魔法生物。迂腐守旧自以为是的最强的术士，到最后被血界十三长老盯上了，他们从HL得到超常知识还有知道古老魔法起源地，为了得到魔法就屠杀英国古老的术士，吸取他们的血液和盗走他们魔法文献，制作血界眷属。

“没有HL的时代，英国的古老术士还存在。等等……”托斯拿起信件名字写的是哈利波特。

“哈利波特？是谁？地址是废弃的房屋，但没有这个人。”阿撒看看了封信的名字，注视一幅石像样子的猫头鹰盯着阿撒身边的魔兽。

“那只猫头鹰是受人指使的，大概寄错邮件。看来我们回信给他们，不然重复寄信，超麻烦。”托斯探测信件附有魔法追踪术式，但是追踪的人并没有。

“试一下加入一些魔法术式，测试古老术士是不是这么厉害？”阿撒药剂的制作出一只巨型甲壳类像飞虫的凶猛魔兽。“将它封印在信里。”

“如果他们这么厉害就不会被血界十三长老灭绝，用上这个比较麻烦，况且这里不是HL。”托斯写好信后施加魔法术式。“这个可能比较好玩，只要信件接触死物就形成哥雷姆，如果是术士，哥雷姆术式应该解开吧？”

斯内普黑着脸来到，废弃的房屋，没想到和伊万斯麻瓜姐姐相隔一条街。更没想到这个波特居然不承认自己是波特，还非常格兰芬多的愚蠢弄出黑魔法。

当斯内普走进废弃房屋时没有留意警告牌上的字。

“这次真的是第三十六次吗？”托斯在荧幕看见一个身穿黑袍的成年人。“好像是巫师。”

“明明写了信，没有哈利波特这个人，他们不厌烦吗？”阿撒趴在毛绒绒的魔兽拿起书籍研究。“唉~~~我们什么时候可以回去，说起来菲姆特大人很在意义眼少年。”

“你不知道吗？阿莉基娅大人说他们是罗密欧和朱丽叶的爱情，毕竟义眼少年的家长们对菲姆特大人差不多是仇人呢。”托斯想起菲姆特大人总是找他们来扮演义眼少年的儿子。

“你们别听偏执王胡说！”

突然一把熟悉的声音，双子立刻转头。是包子脸，眯眯眼，就是他们最亲近的义眼少年雷欧纳鲁德.渥奇，他们立刻冲过去。

“雷欧妈妈，你缩小了。”

“和我们一样。”

“哎哟！！”雷欧给他们一个爆栗，阿撒和托斯捂着头。

“谁是你妈妈？！”

雷欧没想到堕落王和偏执王让他穿越时空照顾偏执王的双子随从，那双子在莱布拉里算是危险级别，不可以杀他们其中一个，更不可以伤害他们，不然可怕的魔神就会召唤出来。

这次送进这里的时空，是没有HL的时代，若死了一个或者伤了一个，没有HL的时代会出现改写，皆时没有HL的时代就已经提早世界末日了。

那个堕落王绝对是不想那么没新意的提早世界毁灭的名义，就绑架他踢进这个时代。现在莱布拉和术士协会正在找他，还有Black也是前一天去他亲人出生地失踪了。

“波特！！你这个和父亲那样自大的格兰芬多。”斯内普用幻影移形来到他们的房间，没想到房子里设了魔法陷阱，甚至一堆不明的魔法生物。

当他进去波特的房间，看见一个眯眯眼的小孩被两个样子一模一样的双子抱住，那双子的样子和波特很相似，眼睛和莉莉一样是绿色，但是为什么会有两个波特，但他从来没听过莉莉生了双胞胎。他们的外貌一模一样难分真假，从这里可以分辨出戴眼镜的可能是波特。

“空间转移术式？是老旧式么？”托斯可以分辨出斯内普所施的魔法。

斯内普立刻拿起魔杖指着他，难道他是假的？但这个波特没有戴眼镜。

“是阿莉基娅大人和菲姆特大人都不想用的空间转移术式，那个超级不舒服，不小心还会自虐的掉下手脚脑袋之类。”阿撒瞄了一眼，没想到七十年前的魔法那么落后。“他算是最幸运的人呢~~~~如果开启多重咒术防御壁超次元函数迷宫陷阱。”

“他用这落后的术式潜进来，他会溶解到渣都不剩。”

“所以你打算用防御壁在这里吗？”雷欧狐疑他们一眼，他们立刻撇头。“看来你们真的想用。”

“Well~~~Well~~~救世主什么时候变成黑巫师呢？还有你们到底是什么人？”

“救世主？”雷欧一副你是傻了么的眼神，他们是召来黑暗的魔神——阿撒托斯，怎么变成救世主了？你是邪教组织吗？

“他总是找哈利.波特，但我们这里根本没有哈利.波特。”阿撒和托斯无奈的耸耸肩。

“一岁打败黑魔王就称为救世主？怪不得被血界眷属灭了英国术士。我什么都没说！！”雷欧无意识吐槽，他知道术士协会的人除了十三超常王之外，自己的超能力可以自我保护自己， 由其Black是术士中最强大的。

斯内普斜睨这眯眼小孩，这是什么意思？血界眷属灭了英国术士？

“先生，如果阿撒是哈利.波特的话，托斯也是。”雷欧从卢西亞娜医生对那双胞胎检查过，他们本来一个个体，灵魂被植入魔神灵魂后分离出两个个体。能将两个人融合和或者一个人分离，只有偏执王做得出来。

“哼！我怎么可能认不出波特？他的样子和他自大的父亲一模一样。”斯内普一副蛇般的眼神瞪着阿撒，到底他经历什么？没有任何情绪波动的表情。

“这样和阿撒一样了吧。”托斯一副死鱼眼戴起眼镜，他们有时无聊的轮流戴眼镜。


	4. 第三章

“我去做点心和茶。”阿撒和托斯走去厨房。

“别做出奇怪的东西，我可以看得出来。”雷欧警告他们，结果他们啧了一声，果然是这样。

斯内普感到奇怪，他们怎么会做出家养小精灵的动作，哈利.波特不是处于小王子的生活吗？为什么会听从眯眯眼男孩的说话。

“我是七十年后的未来人，雷欧纳鲁德.渥奇。这两个孩子是被偏执王改造过的随从——魔神双子，在HL里他们是危险级别的存在，若其中一个和同时死亡或重伤，会召来毁灭世界的魔神。”雷欧纳鲁德.渥奇不知道这个术士男子到底想要那双子做什么，身为莱布拉的人当然也有守护这对双子的重要性。

“哼！你认为我会相信你所说的话吗？他本身是巫师界一岁能打败黑魔王的救世主，怎么可能是毁灭世界魔神？”斯内普无法相信哈利.波特怎么会变成两个？还说是毁灭世界的魔神？！拿起魔杖指向雷欧，“除非用摄神意念，证明你所说的话。”

“是盗取记忆的术式吗？你会很危险。”雷欧叹气，英国的古老术士果然是吃古不化，虽然七十年的未来是难以让人相信，如果那双子是哈利.波特的话，十成九是偏执王穿越这里拐带他。“好吧！就算你找到他们，你对他们用厌恶的语气是什么意思？！”

一阵电话铃声打断他们的对话。

雷欧拿起手机，原来是他老板——克劳斯。

[喂！雷欧，幸好术士协会的人用术式连接通讯系统，现在和双子一起吗？]

“是我的确和双子一起，有一个很麻烦的人想带走双子，他想用盗取记忆的术式想看双子的信息。”雷欧一五一十向克劳斯报告。

“你居然看雷欧的记忆？！”

“希望你脑袋不会爆掉。”

斯内普感到奇怪，摄神意念只不过是巫师读取别人的记忆。波特他们一副敬佩的样子是怎么回事？！脑袋爆掉这恐怖的话语是什么意思？

[长老那个人是不是傻了，居然看神之义眼拥有者的记忆？！]一把女士的声音，应该是负责通讯术式术士人员。

[克劳斯，让义眼少年开视像通话，让我对那个术士说话。]

“那我就开了。”雷欧打开视像通话，放在桌上。“我那边的人想和你对话。”

“长老老头子！”

“你们也太没礼貌了！”

[没关系，没关系，他们还是一样活泼呢~~你好，英国古老术士，应该说西弗勒斯.斯内普教授。果然和七十年前一样疑心特别强。]

“你是什么人？”斯内普皱眉感觉这个老人和邓不利多一样强大。

[七十年前的学生吧，以前的事情不用说了，雷欧的记忆是不可观看，双子的记记更加不可以，这是非常危险的事情。]长老露出一副严肃的表情，不过其他巫师强行偷看他们的记忆，希望他们的脑袋是完整的。

[雷欧是神之义眼拥有者，偷看拥有神之义眼的记忆是非常危险的事，这样是触碰上位世界异界人的逆鳞。还有双子被偏执王植入魔神灵魂，偷看他们的记忆，代表看了魔神阿撒托斯的记忆。通常一些愚蠢的邪恶魔法组织想知道偏执王的情报而偷看他们记忆，结果变得永久性的发狂，救不会来。]

“请问哈利.波特怎么会变成两个？还有偏执王，是未来的黑魔王吗？”斯内普想，难道未来黑魔王复活成为偏执王，折磨波特？

[如果偏执王是黑魔王的话，HL那边会很和平。]长老笑呵呵的样子，黑魔王起码不会像他们造成毁灭性灾害，听说堕落王为了莫佐瓜察餐厅让反夫里加国王的组织全军覆没。

“HL？”斯内普从那个眯眯眼男孩口中说过这字母简称。

“是赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特，就在未来七十年后纽约一夜间崩坏，后来术士们用术式结界，架构成浓雾里的城市——赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特，异世界和现界的租界。”雷欧解释。

[七十年的未来因这个契机，已经不再分麻瓜和巫师了。我们被称为术士，魔法是超能力PSI，麻瓜科技和魔法混合。]

“包括这部小型仪器？”斯内普觉得未来七十年这个麻瓜发明也太现进。

[没错，对了希望这件事可以保密。对了！雷欧可以让双子施保密术式吗？]

于是雷欧吩咐双子，阿撒伸出手咏唱不明白的咒术，雷欧看见咒术包裹着那位教授。

[这个保密术式，让教授您说不出魔神双子和雷欧的义眼资料，若强行偷看下场会很惨。]长老露出腹黑的笑容，术士成员知道可怜的某人被长老盯上了。

[话说到这里，我们赶紧救你们，但时间出现扭曲，可能对你们来说会很长时间，我们会比对时空术式的落差。对了，Black也可能在这里，如果遇上Black希望和他汇合。]长老看见那双子叹气，要来始终都要来。

“我知道了长老，克劳斯先生。”

雷欧切断了通话，斯内普对未来的信息有点懵了。

“我想知道偏执王到底是谁？”斯内普从他们那边的消息，黑魔王对他们的历史好像微不足道，难道那个偏执王比黑魔王更可怕吗？

“十三超常王之一，在HL里他们是异界的十三名权力者，偏执王只要想得到的东西就会引发可怕的灾难。至于这两个双子本来是同一人，被她改做成两个。”雷欧注视着黑发碧眼双子叹气，“从我们那边的医师所说，他们被植入魔神灵魂是无法融合一个个体，已经无法长大，只能维持这样的状态不再是人类，原本的人类记忆和情感也不存在。让他们知道自己的身世和记忆，他们会当是在人格上的局外人。”

“那么他们是什么？”斯内普没想到莉莉的孩子会变成这样，不是邓不利多说他生活得很好吗？

突然一只猫头鹰飞进来，一封信件落在雷欧面前。写着霍格沃兹入学信。

“就是这封信总是找哈利.波特这个人。”

“连雷欧妈妈也收到了。”

“都说我不是你们的妈妈！！”雷欧被那对双胞胎气死了。

于是阿撒和托斯帮雷欧换掉缩小的衣服，结果花了两小时。斯内普全场黑脸，后来换上吊带衬衫西服，结果他们终于去到破釜酒吧面前。

“女仆装和cosplay机械魔法少女装是什么鬼啊？！”雷欧对他们吐槽。

“啧！失败。”阿撒和托斯本来委托两位大人，让雷欧换上这些服装照相，结果失败。

“阿撒、托斯，你们记得偏执王收养你们前那段记忆吗？”雷欧想知道偏执王为什么选他们。

“我们只记得醒了之后就出现我们俩，然后阿莉基娅大人说我们当她仆人。不过……”阿撒顿了顿。

“阿莉基娅大人说我们身上剔除了一片腐烂的东西会出现缺陷，后来用某种东西填补好了。”托斯答了出来。

用某种东西？！不用说那个绝对的魔神灵魂，希望这他们不要在学校出事，一岁打败黑魔王，他相信这是不可能的事情，或者就像HL里的反派分裂另一身份来作恶之类的。

斯内普听了，停下脚步注视双子的额头。果然没有闪电疤痕，难道被那个偏执王清除了？！

于是进去破釜酒吧，雷欧很怀疑这里是不是不法份子的酒吧，等等……原来是那边吗？

“雷欧，这里是绑架我们的犯罪组织吗？”阿撒感觉这里都注视他们就像当年HL的不法份子绑架他的场地。

“要用电系术式，还是物理系。”托斯从袖子飞出餐刀夹在手指上。

“Stop！！这里不是HL，斯内普教授，我们要去的地方是那边吧。”雷欧立刻指着酒吧后门的庭院。

“哼！别自以为是显示你的眼睛有所不同。渥奇先生！”斯内普冷哼，他见过雷欧的眼睛，一双不是人类的眼睛，内里有奇怪的纹理转动，还发出幽蓝色的光芒。到底他怎么得到这双奇怪的义眼。

“是是……”雷欧觉得斯内普教授说话令人很火大，但是没有扎布的指数那么高。于是他看见包头巾的男子身上附着一个蛇脸人，眼神朝着他们看。

“哦！斯内普教授有新生来吗？难道这位是……”酒吧的汤姆见一个眯眯眼男孩被两个样子和救世主一模一样的——哈利波特左右抱住，但哈利.波特不是只有一个吗？怎么会有两个？难道戴眼镜那个是哈利.波特？

“我们是阿撒,托斯！他是堕落……”他们正在说出一半，被雷欧立刻掩他们口。

“美酒真是令人堕落啊~~~说起来这酒吧让人这个电视广告，哈哈~~~！”雷欧立刻敷衍，那双子总是说一些令人苦恼的事情。

“电视广告？是麻瓜的东西吗？”酒吧的汤姆见这个眯眯眼男孩挺活泼的。

“我们要去对角巷买教材，不是浪费时间说话。”斯内普瞄了雷欧一眼，然后随着飞起的黑色袍子走去后门。

雷欧抹一额汗，阿撒和托斯总是听偏执王的胡言乱语。我才不是堕落王的什么啊！！！

在角落包头巾的男子委萎缩缩的自言自语。

“主人实在太奇怪，救世主有双胞胎吗？”

“不可能的，一定是邓不利多的人饮了复方汤剂才变出另一个，让我们分不清楚哪一个救世主——哈利波特。”

“主人英明。”

“给我注意那个眯眯眼的孩子，那个孩子好像察觉到我们。”

“那我们要不要……”

“你现在听谁的命令！！“

“对不起，主人！是我的错。”

作者的话

其实我非常菲雷这对冷CP

绝望王我设定他在Black里沉睡，其实他用汤姆笔记本的作为容器，还是继续用Black的身体好呢？


	5. 第四章

在破釜酒吧的庭院砖墙，

“我只说一次……”

“是往上数三块再往旁边数两块砖块，敲三下吗？”

雷欧的神之义眼看穿这里的防御术式，看起来不像莱布拉的防御术式那么复杂。突然砖墙自动打开对角巷的门口，斯内普和雷欧不约而同注视双子的动作，只见阿撒伸出的手没有放下来。

“旧式的防御术式，两秒解开。”

“……”雷欧知道阿撒是术式擅长防御，封印和解锁，甚至是制作古怪的药物和魔兽，简直和那个人一样。

“哼！！有了救世主的名气就显示自己与众不同？和父……”斯内普想起雷欧说过波特已经没有人类的记忆和情感，说他家人事情已经没有感觉。“真是自大的波特！”

于是在对角巷内斯内普气场大开，所有旧生们或者在校的学生们都立刻退避三舍。

“这是摩西分红海吗？”雷欧觉得其实这个教授也没有什么可怕，只不过性格太差劣了。不过这里和HL很大分别，感觉这地方很有历史。

来到古灵阁，斯内普说哈利.波特的家族遗留了遗产，说起来双子应该很富有。等等……从偏执王说这孩子被人厌恶遗弃了，是被家族逐出去吗？但从斯内普口中他们是很多巫师崇拜的救世主。

当他们进去之后，所有妖精立刻躲起来，甚至招待的纯血巫师也暂停。

“这是怎么回事？我们是抢劫犯么？”雷欧在HL见惯异界人对妖精不觉得稀奇惊讶，但是他们为什么好像看见银行抢劫犯样子立刻躲起来。

“不……不是！那个孩子怎怎……么回事？感觉很可怕？要钱的话我们什么都给你。”在柜台的妖精见了双子忍不住想躲起来。

呜哇！我们当了强盗的样子。难道妖精感受是魔神阿撒托斯的气息？斯内普和雷欧忍不住看了一眼，双子一副不以为然的眨眨眼。但是在HL的异界人对他们也没有什么特别。

“不是这样的，我们是拿这孩子的遗产，他们应该叫哈利.波特，虽然这样称呼感觉很奇怪。”毕竟身体和灵魂撕裂成一半，原本的身份就是哈利.波特。

“哈利？我记得你小时候只有一个，是我亲手抱住，还小小只。”一个身体庞大的巨人走在他们面前，他看了那对双子，眼睛像他们母亲，样子像他父亲一样。“斯内普教授？戴眼镜的是真正的吗？”

“不是，两个都是真的。你好我是拉环，说起来这两个孩子怎么回事？灵魂和身体分裂，甚至植入连魔法生物感到畏惧的东西，就算千年没有一个强大的巫师将小孩弄成这样子。”拉环算是经验老到的妖精，这孩子内里的东西可以说强大得可怕，若弄不好可能不只是巫师界毁灭，而是世界毁灭。

“可以说是超出常人的范围。”雷欧叹气，偏执王改造和制作出来的东西可以超乎想象。甚至加上生于千年的疯狂的魔道师——堕落王。

斯内普也没想到古灵阁的妖精会察觉得到。

“这种事情要通知邓不利多吗？说不定邓不利多会帮哈利恢复原状。”海格焦急望向那对双子的道。

“就算千年的霍格沃茨始创人也无法恢复，我想这个黑巫师是接近疯狂的天才。” 拉环看了看那对双子到底他们经历了什么？他们已经不是人类了，硬要说的话是披人皮的可怕怪物。

“现在我们没有有什么时间讨论的时候，我们拿哈利.波特的遗产。”斯内普递上邓不利多托管波特的钥匙给拉环。

“咳咳！！是邓不利多交给我做的任务，待会儿我送件礼物给你们。”海格匆匆忙忙的走了。

雷欧见海格离开时，他的眼睛可以看见一只能量很强的石头。

于是他们坐了过山车般的去波特金库，发觉这双子的家族的金库堆积如山，是非常有钱少爷，真是实在太奇怪了。

当雷欧一边想一边到达买校服和巫师袍的摩金夫人长袍专卖店，推开门时迎来一位矮胖的女巫。

“欢迎光临，你们是来买校服吗？有一位学生正在试校服，没想到这一年遇到两对双胞胎呢~~~”

“双胞胎？”斯内普想起他好友卢修斯来了一个意外的客人，样子很像他的儿子。

“雷欧！！”Black没想到在这里会看见雷欧，还有……偏执王的魔神双子。

“Black！！你居然来到这里？”雷欧想起术士协会长老说这里会遇见Black没想到真是看见了。

斯内普看了这个男孩，样子的确很像。他们居然认识，等等刚才他叫Black？从他们那边人说有人失踪就是这位么？那他就是马尔福家的后代？

“大概祖父的庄园设置了空间术式，结果转移在这里了。”Black有点不好意思。

“绝望王的容器。”

“绝望王不会死去，只在沉睡在你的体内。”

“堕落王——菲姆特大人。”

“偏执王——阿莉基娅大人。”

“他们说你什么时候会醒来？”

“你们说什么？”斯内普见两个波特像中了夺魂咒的说出奇怪的话语，绝望王？容器？听说他们那边的人说十三超常王，难道他是……

“阿撒,托斯！！”雷欧知道他们是堕落王和偏执王的亲信，没想到绝望王没有死去，更没想到他们居然想唤醒他。

“不愧是阿莉基娅的身边的小鬼，居然唤醒我。”绝望王痛苦的扶着额，看见雷欧后。“好久不见，义眼少年。”

“绝望王！！”立刻打开神之义眼戒备着他。

“不用太戒备我，还有你对我用魔杖是无效哦~~~而且这里我施了某种术式，不会让人知道我们说什么？”绝望王用念力制止斯内普使用魔杖，注意他的手臂冷笑。“真是一副绝望可悲的表情呢。”

“你……”斯内普捂着他的手臂，他好像知道任何事情。

“说起来，你被一阵腐烂恶臭的黑魔王盯上了。”绝望王一副看好戏的样子调侃雷欧。

“什么腐烂恶臭，你形容黑魔王够绝的？等等,我怎么会被黑魔盯上了。”雷欧想了想刚才的蛇脸附身的是黑魔王吗？

“毕竟我是守望者，对于世界的事会一清二楚。”绝望王耻笑的耸耸肩。“以你的眼睛应该看他一副狼狈的样子吧？”

“哼！若你的脑袋没有塞满芨芨草，黑魔王早就被救世主哈利.波特消灭了。”斯内普冷哼嘲笑这个愚蠢的超常王。

“真是愚蠢可悲的英国古老巫师呢~~~怪不得被血界眷属灭绝。”绝望王露出一鄙视的表情。

“你说什么？”他好像从那个眼睛奇怪的小孩也听说过，他们会被血界眷属灭绝，血界眷属是什么？

“只不过七十年后的事情，不过以你们愚蠢可悲得无药可救的英国~~~古老巫师，就算说了出来也无法改变的事实。”绝望王望了望更衣室那边，“不过他的祖先也悻幸逃得过呢。”

“威廉！这样可以吗？斯内普教授？！”一个淡金发的男孩试好校服后发现斯内普，但是他们一副戒备表情对他弟弟怎么了？

“呃！我刚才怎么了？”Black捂着头，刚才失去意识。

“刚才发生一场暴风雨呢。”雷欧松口气，到底这个绝望王想做什么？

“我有些事情要出去，一会儿回来。”斯内普脸色发白的出去了。

雷欧感到奇怪，这个斯内普教授居然不是用嘲讽的语言了！！还慌忙逃走，到底绝望王知道了什么？

“绝望王的容器，堕落王的王妃。”

“以偏执王的大人吩咐，你们是我们服侍的对象。”

两人同时做出执事的礼仪。

“诶！！！！”被服侍两人加上德拉科非常震惊。

“那个人只是沈睡，不是消失吗？”Black抓紧拳头，已经夺取自己的身体，那个人为什么没有消失？难道让世界再次崩坏？

[这里是没有HL的时代，我才不做那么无聊的事情。本来我一直沉睡下去，结果被阿莉基娅叫醒了。]

“你！！”

[不过在菲姆特和阿莉基娅的出生地，对我来说算是有趣的体验。]

“堕落王和偏执王的出生地？”Black想超常王不是人类来着吗？

“等等！我什么时候是菲姆特的王妃，而且我是男的！！”雷欧就知道阿莉基娅灌输奇奇怪怪的信息给他们。

“男和女不是问题，只有爱就行了。”托斯和阿撒眼睛闪亮亮的。

“但我对他没有爱，呆他一秒总会被杀掉的感觉。”雷欧对他们心身疲惫。

“相爱相杀！！”托斯和阿撒对他给个赞。

“别听阿莉基娅的奇怪故事呀！！”

“咳咳！你好，我是德拉科.马尔福，请问你们谁？”

德拉科从父亲得知那凭空出现和他非常相似年纪一样的男孩，与马尔福家族有血缘关系，当时还疑是不是父亲的私生子，但母亲也没有半点委屈反而对那男孩很好奇。不过他掌握的无杖魔法比父母还有他更高，其实本来想叫他哥哥，作为斯莱特林崇尚强者。可惜他被拒绝，结果成为他的弟弟。当时让他当哥哥，父母的表情很微妙。

既然弟弟的好友也很强吧？但是看起来装束很麻瓜，但那对奇怪的双子说了一堆听不明白的话，绝望王？堕落王？偏执王？他只听过巫师界令人闻风丧胆的黑魔王，而且被救世主——哈利波特打败了，今年和他同一届入霍格沃茨。

“人类啊~~~~没有想对话的欲望。”托斯一副百无聊赖的样子

“听菲姆特大人说英国的古老术士非常无趣无聊。”阿撒无表情地看着书籍。

“你们也太没礼貌吧？我也是人类啊！”雷欧叹气吐嘈，阿撒和托斯唯一亲近的人类就是他,虽然HL里很多人都打他们的主意。

“你是最普通特别的人类。”

[噗！！]绝望王忍不笑，让Black黑线满脸。

“德拉科，你不要在意他们说什么，他们比较戒备人类，毕竟在我们那里很多人想绑架拐走他们。”Black见自己的曾祖父一副很羞怒地样子，想起来他和White一样的性格，大概血缘关系吧！

“戒备人类？他是魔法生物？”德拉科听说他所居住的那个地方，可以说是匪夷所思，想了想他们是狼人？但是也不太像，還绑架拐走他们？

“他们被偏执王改造，已经不是人类，以我那里称为异界人。他们是偏执王隨從。”Black见过这对双子，一出现就会和雷欧形影不离。

“偏执王？”他们又提起那个王，是和黑魔王有连系吗？

突然门口出现一位淡金发的男人，气质和德拉科很相似，反而Black虽然样子相似，但是戴着眼镜和发形显得不太相似。

“你好，马尔福先生。”Black有点不好意思让他出钱入读霍格沃茨，虽然是他的曾曾曾祖父。

“威廉，你又是这样了，你应该称呼我父亲。”卢修斯得知这个孙子比他的儿子更成熟，而且他的魔力那么强大，已经不用魔杖的程度。到底未来发生什么事情？他未來所提的地方。他瞄了瞄身穿麻瓜服的男孩，皱眉为什么会认识一个麻瓜种的男孩？

雷欧看了看这位成年男人，以样貌和气质来说不太像Black，也不太像的绝望王玩世不恭的样子。但是对他的表情有些厌恶，这是怎么回事？

“你就是威廉的朋友？”

卢修斯一副审视的表情，拿起蛇杖想托起他脸结果一道银光打飞他的蛇杖，他发现打飞蛇杖的不是魔咒，而且一把银叉，非常结实的插在地面。一股凌厉的气势向他砸来。

“别对堕落王王妃和偏执王的闺密无礼。”托斯手指夹着另一把银叉。

“不然你会身首异处哦~~”阿撒看着书头也不抬的说。

“我才不是两个可怕的超常王的什么啊！”雷欧立刻否定，若在HL里肯定被追杀的可能。

卢修斯见一对双胞胎，凌乱的黑发碧眼，样子挺像那个格兰芬多的波特，他们应该是波特。等等……这怎么回事？一岁就打败黑魔王的救世主——哈利.波特为什么会有两个？他从来没听说过波特家生了一对双胞胎。一个是戴眼镜，一个是没戴。难道戴眼镜是真的？波特家的人的确是戴眼镜的。

于是摩金夫人很快为四人订制好的校服，阿撒皱起眉仔细看。卢修斯也很奇怪他的举动，摩金夫人是订制的校服质量非常好的。

“托斯长袍需要防御术式吗？”阿撒看了看校服感觉防御力不高。

“那么反射百倍咒术的防御术式。例如被阿凡达索命打中反射另施术者灰飞烟灭。”托斯看了一些巫师书籍，好记载过三大不可饶恕什么的。

“不错哦~~~再加上绑定术式，对了还有提高物理防御能力。”阿撒于是记下所需实验的术式。

“什么反射百倍咒术的防御术式，听起来非常不好的东西。”雷欧就觉得这魔神双子绝对会做出可怕的事情。

“不是哦~~~这里虽然不是HL，但是危险的气息总是隐藏着。”

“所以反射百倍咒术的防御术式是最好的东西哦~~~”

“但这里有法律约束的，做出危险的东西，会抓去阿兹卡班。”

“作为阿莉基娅大人的随从，只要炸了阿兹卡班就行了。”

马尔福父子听了这恐怖的对话吓呆了，听听他说什么反射索命咒让施术者灰飞烟灭？还有炸了阿兹卡班，他们看了看威廉还有那个麻瓜种的孩子，他们怎么会觉得非常平凡的事情呢？等等！卢修斯想了想那个麻瓜种的孩子是和威廉来自同一个地方？！


End file.
